Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (1977-2008, opcionális halál), egy szereplő a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki feltűnik fő karakterként (barátként), a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben, és kisebb részben a Lost and Damnedben, és a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. Roman a GTA IV főszereplőjének unokatestvére, Niko Bellicnek. Személyiség Erős szerencsejáték szenvedélye és túlzott félénksége talán az összes rossz tulajdonsága. Nem érdekli a bűnözés vagy egyéb dolgok, csupán az Amerikai Álmot próbálja élni. Nikót egyfolytában próbálja lebeszélni arról, hogy embereket öljön, vagy "rosszul" viselkedjen. Akármilyen kevés dolga is van, megosztja unokaöccsével, ez már a játék elején kiderül. Megpróbál mindenkivel jó kapcsolatot ápolni, ami sikerül is neki, ha épp nem tartozik az illetőnek... Háttér Nagynénjének és Nikónak írt leveleiben több barátnőről, sportkocsiról, csodás villáról áradozik, és ezzel csábítja Nikót is Liberty Citybe. Ám mindez csak körítés: Roman igazából egy koszos apartmanban lakik, egy lerobbant taxiscéget vezet, bár van egy barátnője. Az igazi ok, amiért Nikót a szabadság városába hívja, az az óriási adósság, amit szerencsejáték függősége miatt halmozott fel. Rövidebb háborgás és ellenkezés, na meg sok kalamajka után Niko megvédi őt. Ezalatt persze leütik, többször elrabolják, és majdnem meg is kínozzák Romant. Végül meghálálja ezt Nikónak: ad neki egy régi telefont, majd szerencsejátékon nyert pénzéből vesz egy nagy lakást neki. A történet végén össze is házasodik Mallorieval, gyönyörű esküvőt nézhetünk végig. Aztán boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak... azt pedig mi dönthetjük el, hogy mennyi ideig tart. GTA IV eseményei Niko érkezése Amikor Niko megérkezik Liberty Citybe, hamarosan rájön, hogy Roman szerencsejátékfüggősége és kísérletei miatt, a vársoban különféle alakoknak tartozik, köztük az Orosz maffiának és az Albán Maffiának. Roman alkalmazza a barátnőjét Malloriet a taxiraktárnál; ő naiv és viszonya van Vlad Glebovval. Niko megöli Petrela]-t, Kalem Vulaj-t, és [Morina-t, a három albánt, akik megpróbálták begyűjteni a pénzüket. Bonyodalom az oroszokkal Amikor Roman tudomást szerez Mallorie és Vlad viszonyáról, akkor ideges lesz, és Niko szembeszáll Vladel és megöli. Vlad halála miatt Roman paranoiássá válik, mert fél, hogy Vlad főnöke, Mikhail Faustin megtorolja. Félelme igaznak bizonyultak. Őt és Nikot később elrabolja Faustin. Faustin hasba lövi Romant mert sikítozott, de Roman életben marad. Ez ahhoz vezet, hogy Nikonak el kell végeznie néhány munkát Fasutinnak, mint például megölni a The Lost MC tagját, Jason Michaels-t. Későbbi események Miután Niko megöli Faustint Dimitri Rascalov kérésére, Dimitri elárulja Nikot és átadja őt Ray Bulgarinnak, miközben Niko elmenekül a támadás elől, Dimitri és Bulgarin felgyujtja Roman házát és a taxigyárát. Roman beköltözik Mallorie unokatestvérének a régi házába Bohan-ban, ahol szintén nyit egy taxiraktárat azzal a biztosítási pénzel, amit a leéget raktárjáért kapott. Romannak tartozása van az oroszoknak, ezért felbérlik Johnny Klebitz-et, hogy Malc segítségével elrabolják őt, elviszik őt egy Bohani raktárba, [[Bohan Industrial-ba. Az oroszok remélik, hogy megtudják ölni Nikot, amikor megpróbálja menteni Romant. Niko később megmenti őt. Miután Niko megmentette Romant, Roman folytatja a szerencsejátékot. Szerencséje lesz, sok pénzt nyer, lecseréli a taxijait Esperanto-ról Cavalcade-re és vesz egy házat Algonquinban, elmondja Nikonak, hogy végre elkezdik élni az amerikai álmot. ''GTA IV'' végződése A GTA IV sztori vége felé, Nikonak döntenie, hogy a bosszút választja és megöli Dimitrit az árulásért, vagy megint dolgozni fog vele egy heroinalkuban, mivel Jimmy Pegorinotönkre fog menni. Roman arra ösztönzi Nikot, hogy felejtse el a bosszút és dolgozzon együtt Dimitrivel a nagy fizetség miatt, amit megkaphatna a munkáért. Azt mondja Nikonak, hogy ebből a pénzből eltudna menni Mallorievel egy nagyszerű nászútra, és azt, hogy ő és Niko lutazhatnak egy sugárhajtású motorcsónakkal Vice Citybe. 'Alku' Ha Niko úgy dönt, hogy alkut választja, akkor a küldetés alatt Dimitri megint elárulja Nikot és kényszeríti Nikot, hogy lopja el a pénzt. Dimitri küld egy bérgyilkost Roman és Mallorie esküvőjére, hogy megölje Nikot. Niko harcol a merénylővel és megöli de a közdelemben Romant véletlenül lelövik és meghal. Muitán Niko, Little Jacob segítségével megöli Dimitrit, Mallorie felhívja Nikot és felfedi, hogy terhes Roman fiával. A gyerek apa nélkül fog felnőni, de Niko azt mondja Mallorinek, hogy a fiának soha sem kell majd nélkülöznie semmiben. 'Bosszú' Ha Niko úgy dönt, hogy bosszút áll Dimitrin, akkor Pegorino dühös lesz az üzlet miatt amit Niko tönkretesz. Amikor Roman és Mallorie egybekel Pegorino egy kocsiból rálő Nikora, hogy megpróbálja megölni őt, de véletlenül Kate McReary-t, Niko szerelmi érdekeltjét lövi le. Miután Niko levadászta Pegorinot, Roman elmondja neki, hogy Mallorie terhes, é ha lány lesz Kate lesz a neve. Niko még mindig gyászban van Kate halála miatt, de megkönnyebül, hogy mostantól ő, Roman és barátaik, a csőcseléktől való félelem és megtorlás nélkül élhetnek nyugodtan. Ruházatok Romannak 3 féle ruhája van: *Egy fekete-fehér dzseki, olívaszínű nadrággal és tekecipőkkel. *Egy fekete ing rajta négyzetekkel és körökkel. *Egy fekete öltöny egy bordeaux untucked ingel. (csak az eskövője napján látható, és néhány alkalommal a TBoGT-ban. Küldetések melyben megjelent ;GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic (Főnök) *It's Your Call (Főnök) *Three's a Crowd (Főnök) *First Date (Hang) *Bleed Out (Főnök) *Easy Fare (Főnök) *Jamaican Heat (Főnök) *Uncle Vlad (Főnök) *Crime & Punishment (Főnök) *Logging On (Főnök) *Shadow (Hang) *Rigged to Blow (Hang) *Roman's Sorrow (Főnök) *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation (Elrabolt/Megmentett) *Dust Off (Nang, csak ha Hostile Negotiation küldetést előbb végzed el) *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Hang) *If the Price is Right (Hang, Alku) *A Dish Served Cold (Hang, Boszzú) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Főnök/Megölte a bérgyilkos az Alkuban) *Out of Commission (Bosszú) *Elérhető baráti kapcsolat (ha nem ölték meg a Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Alkuban) *Taxi Missions (Főnök, csakis a Roman's Sorrow előtt) ;Küldetés-utáni felhívások A GTA IV bizonyos befejezett küldetései után, Niko feltudja hívni Romant, ezzel Niko tartja a kapcsolatot Romannal és elmagyarázza a küldetést a véleményét a küldetésről, ráadásul mgé többet tudunk meg Nikoról. *Concrete Jungle (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Shadow (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *No. 1 (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Have a Heart (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *The Holland Play (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás, csak ha a Hostile Negotiation előbb volt teljesítve) *Three Leaf Clover (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Museum Piece (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Late Checkout (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *I'll Take Her (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Truck Hustle (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Pegorino's Pride (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Entourage (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Pest Control (Küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) ;The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday (Elrabolják) *Credits (TLAD) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price Apróságok *Roman mind a három főszereplővel találkozott a GTA IV Érában. *Rendszeresen megy a Maisonette 9 nevű klubba, ami látható a The Ballad of Gy Tony-ban. *Roman Nikoval ellentétben nem beszél szerb akcentussal, de egy azért lehet, mert már 10 éves él Amerikában és beszéli az angolt. *Ha elég magas a kapcsolatod Romannal, akkor tudsz hívni tőle taxit, ami ingyen elfuvaroz bárhová. *Ha úgy fejezet be a játékot, hogy az Alkut választod, akkor Roman telefonszáma addig marad a telefonkönyvünkben, amíg Kate fel nem hív minket. *Roman kedvenc rádióállomása a The Vibe 98.8 *GTA IV-ben Roman az egyik karakter a a négy közül, akinek RB monogramja. (a másik három Real Badman, Ray Boccino és Ray Bulgarin.) Karakter előzetes thumb|center|501 px Galéria 223px-RomansTaxi-GTA4-front.jpg|Roman egyik taxija - Roman taxi 223px-Roman's Holiday (trailer).png|Roman a The Lost and Damned-ben, mikor Johnny és Malc elrabolja 223px-Roman crime.jpg|Roman a Crime and Punishment küldetésben 223px-Roman.jpg|Roman Bellic 223px-GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-19-39-51.jpg|Romant hasba lőtték a Crime and Punishment küldetésben 179px-Roman 1.jpg 167px-RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Művészi koncepció Romanról 115px-5324-gta-iv-roman-bellic.jpg|Roman Bellic (kikapcsolódás) RomanMalloriewedding.jpg|Roman összeházasodik Mallorivel Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Roman_Bellic s Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főnökök Kategória:Barátok